Heroes: The Next Generation  Chapter 01
by Martin McIntosh
Summary: A new generation of heroes rises. Rated T for violence and some strong language.


Heroes: The Next Generation

Volume 1: Revelations

Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins

_Where does it come from, the Destiny. The belief that we have a purpose in a world without direction. For as long as I have lived I've never felt normal. I always believed that I was destined for great things._ – Peter Petrelli Jr.

Peter Jr's POV

I was standing on a rooftop looking at the city's skyline when suddenly my phone ringed.

"Alright Pete, I'm here now where are you?"_ – _A feminine voice sounded from the phone and strangely enough it was a strong echo of the voice in the alley bellow.

"Lookup" - I replied softly and dropped the phone in my jacket's inner pocket. I looked down to see a young and at times very irrational woman starring at me in confusion, I both loved and hated her at the same time and I knew that the feeling was mutual. She was my older, wiser, stupider, wonderful, revolting and at times immature sister. That was Kathryn "super girl" Petrelli, and I always had a mixed reaction to her "you're gonna manifest an ability someday" speeches. Today I would finally show her, I mean after all I didn't spent all night long on the roof just to do nothing.

"I've been up here all night thinking about this, thinking about my destiny."_ –_ I declared at her emphasising on the word 'destiny'.

"What are you doing Pete?"_ – _She shouted back. I always hated when she called me that.

"It's my turn to be somebody now Kathy."– I was sure that I could do it. This was the same rooftop on which my dad discovered his abilities, now I was going to do the same.

END POV

Kathy's POV

Oh no, he wasn't going to do it is he? Ever since Monty's ability showed up, he's been acting weirder that usual. Sure he wanted to be like our parents but jumping of a rooftop is a bit too extreme even for him.

"C'mon Peter, stop messing around!"_ – _I shouted at him but he was unresponsive. He raised his arms in the air, he was going to jump! And he did. - "Peter!"

He was right above me and in a split second I rose from the ground and flew towards him, my hands were raised upwards and I caught him.

"Damn it!" – Peter shouted as we were floating in mid-air.

"If you wanted to test yourself for flight try jumping from a park bench, not from a rooftop!" – I was very angry with him.

END POV

Peter and Kathy continued to levitate a few meters from the ground.

"Come on Peter you can't fly." – Kathy said, her voice filled with anger and concern.

"I only wanted to see if I can, was that too much to ask!" – Peter was so angry with himself that he failed to notice the glowing energy gas-like substance flowing from her left shoulder down to his right hand and into him. Suddenly Kathy's ability to fly failed and the two plummeted to the ground getting closer to their death with each passing moment. Just as suddenly as Kathy's power failure they stopped falling, Kathy's feet were just an inch from the concrete ground but Peter's body was still at least a meter and a half from the ground, the only physical link between them being Peter's hand holding tight to her own. He let go and Kathy's feet touched the ground while Peter kept floating.

"How are you doing that?" – Kathy was utterly amazed at this sudden manifestation. It was ether a pretty huge coincidence that he manifested flight or he had the same ability she had – _Empathic Mimicry_. She was wrong as Peter's abilities were far more powerful than she imagined.

_Company Headquarters – Level 1, Hartsdale, NY._

Peter was in the same testing lab where he discovered a while back that he possessed the genetic code for abilities. He looked outside to see his cousins Simon and Monty waving at him. Simon manifested ability 2 years ago, he had the ability to control and generate breathable air an ability called Aerokinesis. Monty on the other hand manifested ability barely six weeks ago and he was trying to get the hang of it. He had the ability to control, generate and mimic water an ability called Hydrokinesis. Kathy was inside the room watching as they ran tests on him she had manifested ability a year ago. Her ability was their father's Empathic Mimicry and so far she had mimicked the following abilities Cryokinesis, Super Speed, Enhanced Synaesthesia and Flight. Unlike her father she could choose if she wanted to mimic abilities.

"So what's the prognosis?" – Peter finally broke the silence that reigned in the room.

Well you're completely healthy, Kathy's mimicry wasn't affected in any way, and she regained her ability to fly several minutes ago. – The doctor explained.

"Yeah but I think I can still fly." – Peter's legs rose from the ground and began to float in the air. – "Yep, I still have it."

"Your ability Peter isn't mimicry like your sister but is absorption. Basically you are absorbing abilities through physical contact. However it doesn't seem to be a complete absorption otherwise she wouldn't have regained flight." – The doctor continued.

"So what happens now?" – Kathy asked.

"He is to remain in the building until all the tests are completed and after that he's free to go." – The doctor said.


End file.
